User talk:Codyn329
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Little Alchemy (Google Chrome Extension) Wiki page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Edits How exactly did you get 1000 edits in 3 days? :P ~Ko Lint I've added photos, and then I spent some time categorizing them. :P Codyn329 (talk) 22:36, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Another wiki coder arrives. Hi, you’ve got company now on the back end of the wiki. I was wondering what happened to the home page. My only previous template/complex coding experience is on Wikipedia, so I’ll be just copying and pasting code as we get caught up with the actual game and populate the upcoming landing pages for all 360 (current) elements. Our 6-year-old daughter gets a real kick out of the game. I had no clue that that blue thing with the words Little Alchemy wrapped around it was a snowboard. Schwei56 (talk) 11:07, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Ha, I'm sure she loves it. :P I've been working on this template: http://littlealchemychrome.wikia.com/wiki/Template:RandomRecipe?action=edit You'll see the pattern and what I'm trying to do to each one. First off, I'm trying to make all of those an option that the template will randomly choose. Too many options, but it'll be worth it to finish it. :P Thanks for the help! A one active user wiki is tiring, but a two active user wiki is much better. :P Codyn329 (talk) 13:52, January 28, 2013 (UTC) : You’re very kind! More details later, but it’s interesting to note that on Wikipedia I do coding work on the Current Events page. Every month I’ve archived it until very recently, when somebody picked it right up. Then this came along. Eventually I’ll wiki for real $$$$, I’ve been at it long enough. : I need to review the correct syntax for the "choose" function. I take it that all the hidden "loose text" at the bottom just needs to be re-worked into the proper syntax (as I write this the next item is "Corpse"). Some kind of search & replace might speed up the process, I’ll look at it closely. : Finally: Who can guess how many Alchemy fans also do wiki? Cheers. Oops, almost forgot: on the "Random Recipe" Box on the Main Page, what’s really called for is a "Purge" internal link. I’m not sure what the correct wikilink code is for adding the "?action=purge" to a Main Page link right now, but stick around. Thanks again. : Schwei56 (talk) 12:10, January 29, 2013 (UTC) : No problem! I think I might know the code for purge, but I don't know how purging a page works. :P I'm going to start working on adding pages. I also tried working a template called Top ElementsNav but it doesn't seem to be working. Have any idea why? Codyn329 (talk) 23:23, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Profile Question Where do I go to get my "aka Schwei", similar to your "aka Cody"? It’s a cool feature. Thanks in advance. Schwei56 (talk) 12:16, January 29, 2013 (UTC) On the right side under the blue bar on your profile, type "Schwei" under "what's your name?" and press "Save, I'm done." =) Codyn329 (talk) 23:23, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Hello. Can you suggest me how I should help here since I'm not done teh game yet? LCM7063 (talk) 00:38, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I'll give you some sugesstions soon. :) 00:42, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :D Thanks, dude, for making this place awesome. It's nice to see that this place is nice with lots of extremely complicated coding and not rickety and plain. :P ViraldudeBoomslang Lemon 15:18, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Haha, that's nice. :P I do agree with you on the part about the wikia projects not being finished, though I actually have a semi-abandoned wikia project but I'm simply too lazy to continue it... Oh well, at least it isn't that inactive. :P ViraldudeBoomslang Lemon 15:15, June 15, 2013 (UTC) How come I have 560 and not 360? hi!! hi! Withercraft303 16:40, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Hello, I have some questions about the game and would like to have a chat with the owner about a brand new idea.